


Just Say Yes

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Imperfect Timing 'verse [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is in Italy for his semester abroad, but can't stop thinking about the man he left behind. Will they have a happy reunion or will they be forced to say goodbye again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) and rmhale.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

  
  
Jasper’s first few weeks as a study abroad student in Italy were both exciting and tumultuous. His days passed quickly in a flurry of orientations, classes and activities designed to encourage interaction between students as they acclimated to their new surroundings.  He hit it off immediately with his two roommates, Marcus, an Italian raised in Florence, and Ben, an Englishman who was midway through an entire year abroad.  The campus was adjacent to an old estate about thirty minutes from city center, and when he wasn't busy with schoolwork, Jasper boarded the bus to town and wandered the streets of Florence.  Living in a new city, with an unfamiliar yet beautiful language, was overwhelming at times, but Jasper threw himself into the experience and tried to absorb the vibrant culture of the region.  While he was easygoing and quickly made friends at school, Jasper found himself preferring to be alone with his thoughts, often only wanting to share his new discoveries with the friend he'd left behind.  
   
Things had been intense when Jasper and Peter parted ways, neither wanting to disturb the quiet of their last morning together by filling it with promises they might not be able to keep.   They had left things completely open-ended, silently acknowledging that Jasper deserved the chance to enjoy Italy with no strings attached.   He was grateful for Peter's final note, which served to put his mind at ease before he boarded the plane.  While they never said anything about keeping in touch, or even speaking again for that matter, Jasper knew he wanted to reconnect with Peter when he returned home to the States.   
   
Even so, Jasper missed Peter and thought of him often, remembering their easy friendship and marathon conversations about travel and how lucky Jasper was to be going abroad.  While it was true that they had wasted countless hours watching television or playing video games in their free time, Jasper and Peter had also had many in-depth talks about where they would each like to travel someday.  Where Jasper wanted to soak up literature, history and art in the places they were created, Peter wanted to immerse himself in the intricacies of day to day life.  He wanted to roam the streets, shop in a market for unfamiliar ingredients, sip strong, rich coffee in cafés and listen to music at an outdoor concert.  The more time Jasper spent in Florence, the more he found himself gravitating towards the experiences Peter would have taken advantage of had he been given the chance.  In fact, each time he discovered something new, something that might be considered mundane to the people around him, Jasper thought of his friend.    
   
   
On the quiet evenings when Jasper stayed behind while Ben and Marcus were enjoying a night out in the city, he’d pull out his journal and run his fingertips across the words on each colorful note he’d saved.  He recalled the longing he felt on the day he’d first seen Peter in the bookshop.  He remembered the last night they spent together with perfect clarity, their bodies close as they explored each other reverently.  Jasper ached to feel Peter's lips on his skin, to bury his face in the crook of Peter's neck and breathe him in, to hold and touch and taste him again.  When he took himself in hand, he imagined Peter's eyes on him as he'd stripped himself bare and the soft sounds Peter made when their lips met.  Jasper reveled in the memories, clung to them at times, but was haunted by them as well.  
   
   
It was an undisputed fact that Italy was virtually teeming with gorgeous, stylish men,  many of whom showed an interest in Jasper at the various bars and clubs he visited with his classmates.  While Florentines seemed to pride themselves on retaining the old-world feel of their city, Jasper also found a level of acceptance he’d not experienced living in the States.  He had never been ashamed of letting people know of his sexuality, but even in a city as cosmopolitan and open-minded as New York, he’d been on the receiving end of angry glances and looks of disgust.  In Italy, Jasper was certainly looked at, but it was clear that the looks he received were those of appreciation, admiration and desire.   
   
   
And yet,  Jasper resisted even the easiest and most casual flings with the admittedly attractive men who pursued him.   His roommates joked that the semester was almost half over and that he was missing out on one of the most enjoyable aspects of living abroad.  While Jasper knew they were teasing, he privately conceded that something, or rather someone, was holding him back, and he berated himself for letting it happen.  Armed with fresh determination to enjoy his international experience to the fullest, he went on a couple of dates and made a point to go out to the clubs more often.  But even the temptation of bodies grinding together and sloppy, drunken kisses weren’t enough to sway Jasper’s subconscious resolve to keep things from going too far.  Even when he was given the chance to enjoy purely physical encounters with gorgeous strangers, Jasper declined, not because he didn’t physically want any of these men – god he wanted them – but because he wanted someone else more.     
   
  

#####

   
It was the end of March before Jasper gave in to his insatiable desire to contact Peter.  They hadn't spoken in over two months, not since the day they'd said goodbye on Peter's doorstep.  At the time, it had been easy for Jasper to leave, knowing it was the right choice – the only choice – and that he’d be back in Texas for the summer. What he hadn’t realized was how hard it would be to leave Peter behind.  It all came to a head the day Jasper received word that his application for a summer position at a prestigious New York museum had been unexpectedly approved.  It was a fantastic opportunity, one that could open doors for him after graduation, and he’d be a fool to turn it down.  Jasper was silent as Marcus and Ben congratulated him on his success and made plans to take him out to celebrate. A hollow, dull ache settled in his belly.  
   
   
The evening passed in a haze of wine and dinner and more wine after that.  Jasper lost count of how many drinks he’d had since they arrived at the club, instead acknowledging that he was beyond happily buzzed.  His friends encouraged him to let loose, and when a beautiful young man caught his eye, Jasper waved him over to join the group for a drink.  When the man started moving to the beat, Jasper edged closer and  rested his hands on narrow hips before pulling him towards the dance floor.  The body against him seemed almost familiar, muscles taut under his slim fitting clothes, and Jasper didn’t resist when he was pulled tightly against his lean frame.  It felt so good to be held close, to hear soft, sensual words whispered in his ear and feel hands wandering down his back to cup his ass.  Groaning, Jasper closed his eyes and tilted his head back, reveling in the feel of their bodies grinding together and warm wet lips traveling up his throat.    
   
   
It had been too long, and the combination of alcohol and the heat their bodies were generating had Jasper on the verge of letting his guard down completely.  When their mouths met in a blazing kiss, Jasper forgot everyone and everything around him, consumed by the incredible feeling of being hard and wanting and wanted.  A rough hand slid down over denim to squeeze his cock and Jasper pulled back to take in everything about the person who was making him feel so fucking good after two months of being alone.  He was tall and gorgeous and sexy as fuck, everything Jasper would have wanted a few months ago, but his eyes were _brown_ , not the deep, rich blue Jasper craved.  Their kiss had been erotic and passionate, and Jasper was undoubtedly turned on, but the taste and feel of his lips were wrong somehow.  It was then Jasper realized that the man bore a striking resemblance to Peter, and yet wasn't anything like Peter at all.  Stumbling backwards, he mumbled an apology, told his friends he was leaving and rushed out of the club to grab the next bus back to the dorm.  
   
   
With only one thought on his mind, Jasper settled into his seat and reached in his pocket for his phone, groaning with frustration when he saw the battery was dead.   The ride seemed to take forever and when the bus finally reached his stop, Jasper practically ran back to his room.  He went directly to his computer, typed an e-mail and, without giving himself time to have second thoughts, quickly clicked send.  Jasper stripped out of his clothes, crawled into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep while the glow of his laptop screen began to dim, slowly swallowing his words until they disappeared completely into darkness.  
   
   
Thousands of miles away, Peter was arriving home from work when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. His hand shook when he saw who the message was from and he let himself into his apartment and sat quietly on the couch before opening it.  A choked gasp broke the silence of the room as he read Jasper’s message and traced the words he’d been longing to hear with his thumb.   
   
 _I miss you so fucking much._  
   
 

#####

 

Jasper woke before sunrise, exhausted after tossing and turning all night in fitful sleep.  He grabbed his phone and got back into bed, anxious to check his messages.  Peter’s response was simple, but at the same time, everything Jasper needed to hear.  
   
 _Me too._  
   
Jasper checked the clock, realizing it was only eleven at night in Texas and hoped Peter was still up.  He’d thought of nothing but Peter on the ride home from the club and couldn’t help sending another message right away.  
   
 _I know it’s been a while, but can I call you later? I have a lot I want to tell you._  
   
Peter’s response was almost immediate.  
   
 _OK.  No work tomorrow. What time?_  
   
They went back and forth, figuring out time zones and picking a time to talk later that night.  Jasper was anxious and their banter was awkward at times, but his mood was lightened simply because they were talking again.  
   
 _Goodnight.  Can’t wait to talk to you later._  
   
 _Me either. Night._  
   
Jasper wasn’t expecting another reply, but when he received one, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.  
   
 _I’ve really missed you, J._  
   
After trying to keep busy for several hours, Jasper nervously pulled up Skype and set up the call.  It took a few minutes to get connected and the sound quality was tinny, but when he heard Peter’s voice, a feeling of calm settled over him.  They made small talk and Jasper cringed when he realized Peter sounded a bit hesitant and exhausted.  He knew he was at least partly responsible, and jumped right in to get what he’d wanted to say off his chest.  
   
 _“Peter, I’m so fucking sorry.  I know I haven’t called or e-mailed or…anything.  It’s just…” Jasper trailed off, not knowing how to say what he’d been feeling.  
   
“I get it J.  You felt like you needed to do this on your own,” Peter replied.  
   
“Yeah, I did,” Jasper agreed.  “I thought I would be holding myself back if I was always thinking about you and wanting to call you or e-mail you every time I saw or did something cool.”  
   
Peter laughed.  “Well, maybe there’s some middle ground between not talking to me at all and calling five times a day.”  
   
Hearing Peter laugh and knowing that he was smiling on the other end of the call helped put Jasper’s mind at ease.  They talked for over an hour, slipping back into the easy friendship they’d had almost from the start.  
   
“I’m really glad you got in touch with me, Jasper.  I’ve wanted to call you, so fucking badly sometimes, but I knew I had to leave things up to you.”  
   
“I know,” Jasper replied.  “I knew you wouldn’t call, and even though part of me wishes you had, I appreciate that you didn’t.  I guess I needed to figure things out on my own.”  
   
“Mmhmm… It doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about you.  So many things here remind me of you,” Peter said quietly.  
   
Jasper berated himself silently.  With everything he was going through, he’d not given any thought to how difficult the last couple of months must have been for Peter – working at the bookshop, coming home to his apartment where they’d hung out almost every night for weeks, laying in his bed where they’d spent their last night together.   
   
“Fuck, I’m such an idiot.  I’m so sor –” Jasper started to say before Peter interrupted him.  
   
“No more ‘I’m sorries’ Jasper, okay?  It is what it is, and I understand, really.  All I care about is that we’re talking now,” Peter cut in.   
   
“Okay.  Me too.”  
   
Jasper had so much more to say and he didn’t want to let Peter go, but when he failed to stifle a yawn, Peter suggested they talk again another time.  
   
“It’s so fucking good to hear your voice. We’ll set something up to talk again soon?” Jasper asked.  
   
“Definitely.  Night Jasper,” Peter said quietly.  
   
“Night,” Jasper replied. _  
   
They talked every few days for the next couple of weeks, and Jasper not only found himself enjoying their conversations, but seeking out new experiences so he could tell Peter about them after the fact.  His enthusiasm for his host city matched that of his first days in Italy, and his roommates noticed a marked difference in Jasper’s demeanor right away.  While they teased him, it wasn’t mean spirited in the slightest and Marcus had even offered to help him pull off something big that could potentially change everything.    
   
While their conversations were comfortable and often laced with innuendo, Jasper and Peter avoided talking about anything too serious.  They flirted, but never broached the subject of what might happen when Jasper returned home, even though it was clear that they both wanted more of whatever it was they’d had over the holidays.  And each time they talked, Jasper grew more and more anxious about telling Peter he wasn’t going to be in Texas for the summer.  He knew he should have said something right away, but he was so happy to reconnect with his friend that he didn’t immediately want to put a damper on things.  Besides, if everything worked out, and if he could convince Peter to go along with it, his plan would hopefully make up for it.  
   
The next time they spoke, Jasper had no choice but to break the news.  
   
 _“So I was thinking,” Peter said, seemingly out of the blue.  “Maybe after you settle in when you get home, we could go somewhere for a few days?  I’ve been saving up and I know Charlotte will give me the time off.”  
   
“About that...” Jasper stammered.  “Look Peter, there’s no good way to say this, so I’m just going to come right out and say it.  I’m not coming home for the summer, at least not for long.  I got a summer job at a museum in New York and I start a couple of weeks after I get back to the States.”  
   
Hearing no response, Jasper took a deep breath and went on.  
   
“But there’s more.  My roommate Marcus introduced me to this guy here and he – ”  
   
“What the fuck?” Peter said angrily. “Why did you even call me, Jasper?  What?  You were homesick, had a fight with the guy –”    
   
“Wait, what?  No!  Jesus, Peter, you’ve got it all wrong!” Jasper shouted.   
   
 “How did I fuck this up already?” he muttered under his breath before continuing.  “Listen.  There is no guy, not the way you think.  Marcus has a friend whose family runs a guest house in Florence and he said he could hook us up with a room.  I know it’s not the same as spending the summer together, but I was hoping that you’d be able to come here.  To Italy.  To spend the week with me between the end of classes and when I have to be in New York.”  
   
“You…what?” Peter asked, clearly surprised.  
   
“I can split the plane ticket with you and we’ll basically have a free place to stay and I know you’d love it here.  And I just, I really need to spend some time with you before I have to leave again,” Jasper rambled.  
   
After several long moments, Jasper was about to ask if Peter was still there when the sound of his laughter broke the silence.  
   
“You know, we really should have learned to be up front about shit after the last time,” Peter said, still chuckling.  
   
Jasper felt relieved.  Laughter was good, very good.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Jasper said sheepishly.  “I should have told you about New York and my big plan right away, but I wanted to make sure it was going to work out before bringing it up.”  
   
“This is crazy,” Peter whispered.  
   
“Yes.  Crazy and a little irresponsible and the best idea I think I’ve ever had,” Jasper agreed.  “So, what do you think?  If we can work out the details, will you come?”  _  
   
 

#####

   
   
Jasper’s knee bounced restlessly and he tried not to stare obsessively at the arrivals board.  It had taken a bit of convincing, but in the end, Peter had agreed to come, on the conditions that they could find an inexpensive flight and that Marcus’ friend could guarantee them a room at his family’s guest house.  After hearing an abbreviated version of what Marcus liked to call ‘Jasper’s love story’, the innkeepers were more than happy to play their part in the name of romance.  Finding a cheap flight to Florence was more difficult, and might have been an insurmountable obstacle had Marcus not suggested that they check flying into Rome and taking the train from there.  By some streak of luck, Peter was able to find a reasonable ticket mid-week and quickly booked the flight.  
   
Details set, Peter picked up extra shifts at the bookshop and Jasper was more careful than ever with money.  While he waited, Jasper immersed himself in his classes, went out occasionally with his friends and researched inexpensive things they could do once Peter arrived.  The one time Peter questioned whether he was distracting Jasper from his last few weeks at school, he was quickly chastised by both Jasper and his roommates, who had gotten to chatting with Peter when he called on Skype.  Marcus told him Jasper was like a different person since they’d started talking again, and Ben said he was grateful that he’d had a chance to spend time with the excited, carefree Jasper he’d met at the beginning of the semester.  Jasper just told him to stop fishing for compliments and to get there soon.    
   
As soon as the board changed and announced the arrival of Peter’s train, Jasper leapt up and quickly made his way to the beginning of the platform.  Businessmen, families and what appeared to be an entire grammar school of children slowly exited the train and made their way into the station.  Jasper waited anxiously, wondering if something had happened, since he’d not heard from Peter since the text he’d received when Peter landed in Rome.   
   
Finally, there he was, stepping off one of the last cars, looking exhausted and a little dazed and so fucking beautiful it made Jasper’s breath catch in his throat .  As he came closer and saw Jasper waiting, the smile that appeared on Peter’s face was bright enough to cause Jasper to laugh excitedly and want to run over to meet him.  Instead, he waited, his own brilliant smile plastered to his face.  When they met, Peter dropped his backpack and they spent a few seconds taking each other in.  Jasper pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him long and tight, reveling in being close after so many months apart.  
   
“Hey,” Peter whispered into the warmth of Jasper’s neck.      
   
Overwhelmed, Jasper just nodded and held Peter tighter, breathing him in.  
   
“Jasper?” Peter questioned.  
   
“Sorry.  You just feel so fucking good,” Jasper mumbled into Peter’s skin .   
   
“Mmm…you do too, but there is a really hot guy in a police uniform making his way over here and I think we need to move along.”  
   
It was enough to break the intensity of the moment and Jasper laughed, releasing Peter from his grasp.  He smiled sheepishly   at the police officer before grabbing Peter’s hand and leading him through the station.  
   
“It’s not that far to the center and our hotel.  I thought we could drop off your bag and then walk around a little bit?”  
   
“Sure. After the flight and train, a walk sounds great,” Peter agreed.  He released Jasper’s hand just long enough to hoist his backpack over his shoulders, and then quickly grasped it tightly again in his own.  
   
They tried to walk quickly, but Peter couldn’t help slowing them down as he looked around at everyone and everything they passed.  
   
“Sorry.  I’m sure this is embarrassing for you, but this is just unbelievable!” Peter exclaimed as they walked into the Piazza del Duomo.  
   
“Don’t worry about it,” Jasper laughed.  “We’re almost there and I was the same way when I got here.  Plus, the pack is a dead giveaway, even though you’re gorgeous enough to rival any Italian I’ve seen.”  
   
“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter whispered, stopping in his tracks.  
   
“What?  Oh!  Sorry.  Can you believe I’ve gotten so used to seeing this that I barely notice it anymore?” Jasper asked, gesturing to the Cathedral.  “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
   
“Beautiful,” Peter agreed softly, looking directly at Jasper.  
   
Jasper pulled Peter closer, wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered, “Fucking gorgeous.”  
   
Neither was expecting it to happen here, in a crowded piazza with locals and tourists strolling around them.  But when their lips met and arms tightened around each other, they forgot they were standing in the middle of a crowded square on a sunny May afternoon.  It was a chaste kiss, hesitant and at the same time familiar, nothing more than soft lips brushing together as they held each other close.  
   
Their moment was broken when they heard giggling and saw a group of uniformed schoolgirls pointing at them, much to the dismay of their stern looking teacher.  Blushing, they broke apart quickly and Jasper once again reached for Peter’s hand, pulling him in the direction of their hotel.  They managed to make it around the Cathedral and up the side street, arriving at their guesthouse without further incident.  Jasper swiped a keycard to open the gates and they quickly made their way inside, stopping just long enough to politely greet their hosts at reception before climbing the stairs to their room.  
   
Once inside, Peter dropped his bag and pushed Jasper up against the door.    Their lips met again, this time hungry, wanting and desperate.  Their hands were everywhere, grasping at shirts and pulling open buttons in a hurried attempt to reach bare skin.  Peter shifted his hips forward and Jasper moaned, their hardening cocks grinding together furiously.  Jasper pulled open Peter’s jeans and reached inside his briefs, wrapping his fingers tightly around Peter’s hot flesh.  
   
“Jesus Jasper,” Peter panted, pushing Jasper’s jeans and underwear down his thighs to free his cock and take it in hand.  Their mouths fused together, tongues tangling and tasting each other as tight fists stroked each other quickly.  
   
“Oh fuck,” Jasper moaned, hips thrusting into Peter’s hand erratically before jerking forward and coating their hands and Peter’s stomach.  He swiped his fingers through his come, spread it over Peter’s cock and resumed long hard strokes.    Moments later, Peter came with a gasp, biting down on Jasper’s shoulder as his body shuddered in release.  
   
They clung to each other as they caught their breath and when their eyes met, they burst out laughing.  
   
“Well, I guess that takes care of any awkward conversation we might have had about sharing a bed,” Jasper said as he pulled away .  
   
“Is that something you’ve been worried about?” Peter teased.  
   
“Nope.  Not worried, just hopeful,” Jasper said with a wink.  “Come on.  Let’s clean up a little and then you can shower and put your stuff away.  I’m sorry to say I won’t be able to join you in that tiny little bathroom, but if our recent activities are any indication, it’s probably for the best if we ever want to leave the room today.”  
   
In the end  they decided they both needed a shower, and when Jasper stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Peter stretched out and dozing on the bed.  He crawled up next to him, settling in the crook of Peter’s arm, throwing his own across Peter’s chest.  Peter pulled him close, making tiny contented sounds as he kissed Jasper’s hair.  Tracing patterns lightly on Peter’s chest, he listened to his breathing even out and the steady thrum of his heartbeat as he drifted off into a light sleep.   
   
 

#####

   
   
Two hours later, they woke rested and refreshed.  They spent the rest of the afternoon visiting the Cathedral complex, marveling at the numerous panels that made up the exquisite façade.  Peter listened intently as Jasper explained the history of the three structures, proud when a small group of tourists asked if they could listen in.  They wandered the square and surrounding area, watching artists as they sketched or painted watercolors and enticed tourists to buy a one of a kind souvenir.  Jasper suggested going somewhere to watch the sunset, but Peter happily declined, saying they could do it the following night.  Instead, they shared a quiet, early dinner and the requisite scoop of gelato before walking hand in hand back to their room.  
   
They undressed one another slowly, fingers and eyes lingering as they rediscovered each other’s bodies.  This night was different than their last, and they were grateful not to have anywhere to be the next day, or any other morning for an entire week.  Peter pulled Jasper to him when they got into bed, tracing lines on his face and up and down his side, memorizing ticklish and sensitive spots as he went.  
   
“Thank you, J,” he whispered.  “For asking me to come,   for planning all of this.  I know I just got here, but…”  
   
Jasper tipped his head up and placed a soft kiss on Peter’s lips, simply saying, “I’m glad you’re here.”  
   
Jasper’s tongue ran along Peter’s lips, tracing their shape before pressing against them gently   They kissed, slow and warm and lazy, while Jasper’s hands ran up and down Peter’s back and they began to move against each other.  When Peter reached over to grab a condom and lube from the nightstand, Jasper stopped him.  
   
“Don’t even say it, Jasper,” Peter whispered.  “The only way this isn’t happening is if you don’t want it to.  Just go slow, okay?  It’s been a long time.”  
   
Smiling, Jasper replied, “Hell yes, I want to.  I just wanted to make sure.  And yeah, it’s been a while for me too.  At least as long as it has been for you.”  
   
“You mean, not since we were together?” Peter asked, surprised.  
   
“Nope.  Not since then.  Not even close,” Jasper answered.  
   
“Oh god,” Peter groaned. “Me either, J, and there is no way we are _not_ doing this right fucking now.”  
   
Laughing, Jasper kissed Peter, his lips and tongue traveling lower and teasing a wet trail down his body.  He licked both of Peter’s nipples, tickled Peter’s navel with the tip of his tongue, sucked and nipped at the thin skin covering his hipbones and finally settled between Peter’s legs. Jasper wasted no time when he got to Peter’s cock.   It had been far too long, for both of them.  He licked one long stripe up Peter’s length and then took the tip into his mouth, tasting the salty bit of fluid as his tongue licked and swirled around the head.  Peter writhed beneath him, moaning and unconsciously pumping his hips in tiny thrusts when Jasper took as much of his cock in as he could.  Jasper sucked and bobbed and licked, bringing Peter to full hardness    before he pulled back and reached for the lube.  Peter poured a small amount into Jasper’s hand and flopped back down on the pillows.  He bent his knees, exposing more of himself to Jasper, and whispered, “Feels so good.  Please don’t stop.”  
   
Jasper took Peter back into his mouth as slick fingers circled his entrance, spreading the slippery liquid and massaging the delicate skin.  His tongue teased the head of Peter’s cock, flicking and circling the rim as he slid one finger in gently, pushing in and withdrawing slowly until Peter was begging for more.  Jasper worked Peter’s cock relentlessly with his lips and tongue as he slipped a second finger inside, stretching him carefully.  

 “Jesus.  Fuck Jasper, please,” he groaned.  
   
Jasper sat up, slicking tip of his cock with lube before rolling the condom on.  Peter pulled his legs back and Jasper positioned himself at Peter’s entrance, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching.  
   
“No one since you,” he whispered, slowly pushing forward into tight heat.  
   
Peter pulled Jasper to him, lips pressing together as Jasper gently rocked into him again and again.  They shifted against each other and Peter reached between them to fist his cock, already so aroused from the combination of Jasper’s mouth and fingers as he’d prepared him.  He wrapped his legs around Jasper, pulling him deeper inside, body tensing almost immediately as he cried out and came in warm sticky streams across his stomach.  Jasper’s thrusts became harder, deeper, and more erratic, and minutes later he let go too, Peter’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he shuddered through his release.      
   
 

#####

   
   
Jasper and Peter fell into an easy routine during their week in Italy.  They woke each other with kisses, touching and teasing until they forced themselves from bed to have breakfast and see the sights.  They spent a morning admiring countless pieces of Italian Renaissance art at the Uffizi and wandered the vast grounds of the Boboli Gardens another afternoon.  Peter was appropriately star-struck by Michelangelo’s David on their visit to the Academia and they admired the larger replica at Piazzale Michelangelo before settling in with a bottle of wine – and a huge number of tourists – on the steps to watch the sunset.   More than anything else, they lost themselves in the city, discovering little neighborhoods, picking up food at the markets to enjoy in a piazza, and stopping to watch or listen to street performers whenever they had the chance.   
   
They seemed to be unable to keep their hands off each other, some occasions more chaste than others.  If they weren’t holding hands, Jasper was brushing his fingers against Peter’s as they walked.  When Peter’s arm wasn’t around Jasper’s shoulders, it was resting on the small of Jasper’s back, gently leading him down an unfamiliar, winding side street.  They found themselves kissing at every opportunity, thankfully never running into a group of curious giggling girls again.  And when they stopped at a café early one morning and Peter surprised Jasper by ordering _due espresso_ , it was all Jasper could do to drink his coffee before he dragged Peter back to their room, dropped to his knees and sucked Peter off until he was coming down Jasper’s throat.    
   
The week passed by quickly, and while they were able to push their impending separation to the side for the most part, by the final morning, it was clearly weighing heavily on their minds.  They spent their last day in Florence at the guesthouse, sitting on the terrace sipping coffee in the morning before returning to their room for the rest of the day.  Just like their first day, they undressed each other and slipped into bed where they spoke quietly, kissed, touched and made love until they were exhausted.   As darkness began to fall, they ventured out for dinner and sat on the steps of the Cathedral, reliving their favorite memories from the trip.  Despite their efforts to hold on to the night forever, they eventually returned to their room and slid under the covers, kissing and holding each other for hours until they finally succumbed to sleep.  
   
 

#####

   
   
As the dull grey of first light came in through the thin window shears, Peter woke to Jasper rolling a condom down his hardening cock and a warm, slick hand stroking his length.   
   
“Jasper,” he groaned, silenced by Jasper’s lips on his own.   
   
They kissed slowly, languidly, until Jasper rolled onto his side and pulled a bent knee up close to his chest.   
   
When Peter reached for the lube, Jasper shook his head and whispered, “I’m ready.  Need you.”  
   
Peter pushed into him, not stopping until he was as deep inside Jasper’s body as possible.  This was the moment that Jasper felt closest to Peter, when he was overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of being stretched and filled and they were as close as two people could be.  They made love slowly, only soft grunts and moans and the sound of skin on skin disrupting the quiet of the new morning.   Unwilling to lose the closeness, Peter barely pulled back before sinking deeply into Jasper again and again.  He slipped his arm under Jasper’s thigh and reached for his length, teasing the ridge of the head, his strokes matching the pace of his hips.  They came within minutes of each other, sweaty and sticky, Peter holding Jasper tightly against him as they rode out their high.  
   
Separating quietly, they each took turns washing and getting dressed.  When Jasper exited the bathroom, he found Peter standing by the large windows, shoulders hunched.  Jasper went to him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
   
“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you again so soon,” Peter admitted.  
   
Jasper turned his face into Peter’s neck, his lips feeling Peter’s blood pulsing just under the surface as they pressed against cool, damp skin.  
   
“I know.  So, I was thinking…don’t.”  
   
Peter turned to face him, his expression confused as he wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist.  
   
“Don’t?”  
   
“Don’t.” Jasper smiled.  “Don’t go back to Texas.  Come to New York.  With me.”  
   
“Jasper, that’s crazy.  You know I’m not afraid to take chances. Hell, I’m here, aren’t I?  But I can’t just pick up and move to New York on a whim just because we’re going to miss each other,” Peter said.  
   
“It’s not a whim,” Jasper said seriously, cupping Peter’s face in his hands and gently stroking his flushed cheeks with his thumbs.  “It’s not.”  
   
Peter’s shook his head and started to speak, but Jasper silenced him with a kiss.  
   
“Just hear me out because I haven’t stopped thinking about this since I saw you in the train station.  It doesn’t matter that we haven’t known each other that long.  What matters is that we do know each other and want to know more.  Jesus, Peter, I want to know everything about you, and after this week, the thought of not being with you is killing me.”  
   
Peter opened his mouth to speak but Jasper wouldn’t be interrupted.  
   
“And yes, my entire apartment is smaller than this room,  but my scholarship covers most of the rent, so we won’t need to worry about that. I know I’ll be busy with my job and then classes again in the fall, but we’ll work it out somehow. And I know you’ll need to find a job there, but practically everyone in the city drinks fucking coffee and you can do that forever for all I care, or until you decide to do something else…”  
   
“Jasper, I…” Peter interrupted, only to be silenced by Jasper pressing warm fingertips to his lips.  
   
“Just let me finish because I need to say this, okay? Think of it as me finally having my yellow Post-It moment and just stay with me here.”  
   
Peter laughed, kissing Jasper's fingers and nodding in assent.  
   
“I want you to come to New York because that’s where I need to be until I finish school.  It’s a lot to ask, I know it is, but I love you and I don’t want to say goodbye to you, to _us_ , either.”   
   
Jasper had barely gotten the last word out before Peter's lips claimed his.  Jasper gave himself over to Peter completely, melding their bodies together as Peter's arms tightened around him.  Embracing in the growing morning light, they kissed for long moments, small moans of pleasure accompanying each brush of their lips.  
   
“I love you too, and I don’t want to think about not waking up with you,” Peter whispered as they slowly parted.  
   
“So, does that mean you’ll come to New York with me?”  
   
Peter's gaze was intense as he searched for the tiniest bit of doubt in Jasper's eyes, but he saw nothing except love and openness and hope shining back at him.  He placed a lingering kiss on Jasper's lips, smiled and gave the only answer he could.  
   
“Yes.”    
   
 

-fin-


End file.
